Harry Potter y Emily Blair
by avril1930potter
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry conociera alguien aparte de Ron en el Expreso de Hogwarts? ¿Si ese alguien fuera una invidente (ciega) llamada Emily Blair? ¿Cambiaría la historia?


_**Harry Potter y Emily Blair**_

_Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos»._

_Lo había logrado. _

_El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles._

_Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía: _

_Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo._

_Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana._

_Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo._

_El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda._

_Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento pero estaba ocupado por una niña de cabello castaño, vestida de una playera roja y un pantalón de mezclilla que miraba la ventanilla parecía pensativa no quería molestarla pero algo lo impulso a decir:_

_¿Disculpa puedo sentarme aquí?—ella voltio a verlo, tenía lentes obscuros —claro—dijo y volvió a mirar a la ventana._

_Harry acomodo el baúl como pudo en la rejilla portaequipaje se sentó frente a ella. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén._

_La niña lo miro —lo siento no me he presentado me llamo Emily —extendiendo la mano._

_Harry volteo a verla—un gusto, me llamo Harry—estrechando la mano, Emily le soltó la mano y dirigió la mirada a la ventanilla, parecía que no era muy amistosa, así que Harry decidió hablarle._

_y… ¿Por qué no te quitas los lentes?_

_Emily giro su cabeza hacia él, bajo la cabeza_

_quisiera no hablar de eso_

_está bien—Emily alzo la cabeza _

_y dime ¿en casa piensas que dar?_

_no lose y ¿tu?_

_pues… tal vez me quede en Gryffindor o…_

_Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y entró el menor de los pelirrojos_

_¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento alado de Harry—Todos los demás vagones están llenos._

_Los dos negaron con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y a Emily que miro nuevamente a la ventanilla luego desvió la vista al corredor. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz._

_Eh, Ron._

_Los gemelos pelirrojos de hace rato entraron_

_Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla._

_Interesante—dijo Emily _

_De acuerdo —murmuró Ron. Uno de los gemelos miro Emily pero después la desvió. _

_Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces._

_Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta._

_¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron._

_¿Harry Potter?—susurro Emily escuchando la conversación atentamente._

_Harry asintió._

_Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?_

_Señaló la frente de Harry._

_Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención._

_¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?_

_Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo._

_¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante._

_Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más._

_Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar al corredor._

_eh… por cierto Ron ella es Emily Blair—dijo Harry señalando a Emily miro a Ron ante la mención de su nombre extendiéndole la mano_

_un gusto—dijo Emily _

_igualmente—dejo Ron estrechando la mano con Emily, Ron soltó la mano de Emily _

_mm… ¿ustedes son de una familia de magos?_ _—preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él._

—_Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contador, pero nunca hablamos de él._

_Y ¿tu Emily? _

_Si… bueno mi abuelo paterno es muggle _

_¿Enserio? _

_Si_

_Entonces ya deben de saber mucho sobre magia. _

_Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon._

_Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles—dijo Ron mientras Emily volvió a mirar a la ventanilla—. ¿Cómo son?_

_Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.—_

_Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy _

_Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.(N/A: maldita rata de alcantarilla traidora)_

_Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A_

_Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers._

_Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró el corredor._

_Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza._

_Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de_

_Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a_

_Ron._

_... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort..._

_Ron bufó._

_¿Qué? —dijo Harry._

_Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas..._

—_No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender..._

_¿Por qué?—pregunto Emily _

_¿Qué?—dijo Harry y Ron _

_¿Por qué no se debe decir ese nombre? _

_aaa… porque…—comenzo Ron pero fue interrumpido _

_creo que es absurdo no decirlo porque si ya desapareció no hay que seguir llamándolo por Quien-tú-sabes sino llamarlo por su nombre,_ _Voldemort —dijo Emily viendo por la ventanilla, que provoco silencio, hasta que para aligerar el ambiente Harry hablo:_

_Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase._

_No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa.—dijo Ron _

_Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje._

_A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:_

_¿Queréis algo del carrito, niños?_

_Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo._

_Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, em panada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce._

_Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras entre los asientos._

_Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?_

_Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza._

_Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:_

_Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva._

_Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete..._

_No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo — añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco._

_Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación—no quieres Emily _

_si _

_entonces sírvete_

_¿dónde están?_

_Aquí no los ves—dijo Ron señalando los dulces, Emily bajo la cabeza _

_No las veo _

_No será por esos lentes _

_No _

_Entonces ¿por qué no los ves?_

_Es que… estoy… ciega—dijo Emily sorprendiendo a los dos _


End file.
